


Tally Gets Shiny

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [7]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm not used to smut so..., Smut, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Raelle helps Tally get a shiny witch's mark
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Tally Craven
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Tally Gets Shiny

“But is it _shiny_?!” Tally had asked; excitement, curiosity, and naivete obvious on her face. Her wide smile lit up the otherwise drab dorm-style room. Abigail laughed out of the room and down the hall.

Raelle felt herself blushing, unsure of how she should respond. She didn’t want to pull down her pants and undershorts to prove that there were purple sparkles that decorated her witch’s mark. The best she could think of to do was shoot a wink back over her shoulder to the other girls with no verbal response. When all else failed her, Raelle resorted to exuding confidence she may or may not have. She did find it rather amusing that Tally seemed to think her witch’s mark wasn’t shiny because there were no men at the matrifocal compound. Raelle knew she would have had the _most_ shiny mark around.

“Were there no lesbians at the compound? Bisexual ladies? Plenty of opportunities to get shiny there. No men required.” Raelle spoke as plainly as she could given the subject matter. She laid back on top of her bed covers, arms back under her head, and eyes closed… though she did take a peek now and again to watch Tally flit about and her reactions to the things Raelle had said. Seeing the bright and dimpled face blush again was enough to bring a slight smile to Raelle as well.

“None that I connected with well enough for all that. Each family unit kept to itself pretty much, and my mother wasn’t very approving of my having _any_ kind of platonic or sexual relationships.” Tally explained, unable to look over at the small blonde. There was a confidence and slight raspiness to her voice that the redhead could feel travel into the base of her spine. She had no idea what to do with those feelings. “I think I am going to go out and explore the compound… if you would like to join me.”

“I flew a long way, from southern Cession, I think I am going to have a nap first. I’ll find you later… just know that if I had been living in that matrifocal compound, your mark wouldn’t have been plain for that long.” Raelle felt pretty good about the other girl leaving on that comment...to ponder it. She did not explicit to feel the dip on the side of her bed or to open her eyes to a pair of lips on her own. They were soft Tally lips, enthusiastic if a bit inexperienced. Raelle immediately sat up into the kiss, bracing herself on one arm as the other found its way to the back of Tally’s head. Long fingers wound into red hair.

“What are you doing?” Raelle asked in a murmur as Tally came up for air.

“I’m about to get shiny. If you would be agreeable to it.” Tally stared down into blue eyes that had gone dark, looking for consent. She got it in the form of Raelle surging up and taking control of the kisses, one arm around Tally’s waist holding her close as Raelle turned them over so the blonde would be on top.

“You’re sure about this?” Raelle asked just to be sure.

“For sure,” Tally muttered, sighing as Raelle moved from her mouth to leave open-mouthed kisses along Tally’s jawline and down her throat. She could also feel Raelle’s chuckle against her skin, the more experienced girl amused by Tally’s reactions.

“Tally had no idea of what to do with her hands, so she pushed Raelle up to sitting and with permission, pulled her shirt off, and dropped it to the side of the bed. As Raelle went back to her work, she began to ease Tally’s shirt up a bit at a time, fingers and lips feather-light on the skin she had never known could be so sensitive before. Growing impatient with the pace Raelle was setting, Tally pulled her shirt off as well before putting her hands on Raelle’s sides again. She had never touched someone else in this way before and was fascinated by the way Raelle moved and reached under her touch.

Raelle’s thumbs teased at the band beneath Tally’s bra slowly moving further up. She smiled down at Tally, knowing just how cruel she was being with her teasing. She knew Tally had no experience and wanted to make sure that this was a great experience she would always remember fondly Raelle was no horny teenager… she knew how to take her time and do the job correctly. Tally whined somewhat as Raelle peeled her bra up. She wondered if she might cum just from the way Raelle’s mouth and fingers felt on her breasts. The stimulation was building and building in her core until Tally thought she might explode. Her clit, still untouched, throbbed painfully.

“I think… I am actually _certain_ I am going to uh, I’m going to need you to get on with it.” Tally started to attempt to shimmy her pants off with Raelle still on top of her. She had to wrestle a bit to get them off without knocking the blonde’s head on the bottom of the top bunk. Tally couldn’t help but giggle, despite her sense of urgency. Raelle chuckled, holding a push-up position above Tally.

Once they were around her ankles, Raelle reached down and yanked them the rest of the way off and tossed them away. She fitted herself down and against the much taller girl once more, this tie slitting her strong thigh right where she knew Tally needed it. Tally whimpered again and Raelle smirked proudly.

“Just like you used to, alone in your bedroom at night. Come on Tally, you know what to do.” Raelle encouraged her in a low and husky tone, pressing up and in, watching Tally’s face as her hips bucked at the contact.

Tally rolled her hips forward and down against the strong muscle and mewled out loud, As she did so, she began to feel the tingle across her witch’s mark and knew she was close. The words were garbled as she spoke them, but Tally was pretty certain Raelle had ended up getting her point. Raelle moved down Tally’s body as the redhead whined when the contact left her. She hooked her fingers in the other girl’s panties and looked up to meet her eyes for further consent.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Tally nodded emphatically, threading her long fingers through short blonde hair (on the side it wasn’t braided up), the other hand clenching at the sheets.

Raelle tossed the panties back over her shoulder and began to explore Tally’s folds with one finger, gathering a generous amount of wetness as she went. She paid attention both to what she was doing and to how Tally reacted to the ministrations. Tally jumped as though shocked as Ralle brushed against her clit.

“Have you ever tasted this?” Raelle asked, cleaning her finger off with her mouth. She gathered a bit more, extending up to one knuckle into Tally’s entrance, then offered the digit to her as well. Raelle felt Tally’s tongue against her finger up and down her spine, ending in a high head between her legs. Her breaths were coming just as heavily as Tally’s now.

“Now, are you good and ready?” Raelle asked, circling Tally’s clit once more, and knowing full well that she was more than wet enough.

“Goddess, yes.” Tally groaned and lifted her hips, searching for friction where there wasn’t any. Raelle pinned her down with one forearm to keep her still. She bit quite roughly into her lower lip when she felt Raelle slowly but surely begin to ease one finger inside of her.

“Stop that, Tal. You might hurt yourself.” Raelle left the finger inside of her, but still, so Tally could get used to the feeling, clenching around it. Her other hand cupped Tally’s chin and her thumb pulled Tally’s lip down from between her teeth before kissing her slowly and deeply, crooking her finger slowly inside of her as she did so, swallowing Tally’s keens and cries. She set a slow rhythm, taking not of Tally’s reaching to everything she did.

After only a few thrusts, gentle and easy with only the barest hint of the speed Raelle knew she was capable of, she dropped down to put her mouth over Tally’s clit and with a soft scrape of her teeth and gently suck, pulled Tally’s orgasm from her, long and strong. Her thighs trembled and shook around Raelle’s head as her whole body clenched, twitched, and relaxed. She collapsed back against the bed and sighed. Tally went completely limp as Raelle found her shirt beside of the bed and used it to clean Tally up. She sighed and stretched a few times as Raelle worked to clean up their mess, still in her bra and jeans, then settled in beside her.

“Are you okay?” Raelle asked her as Tally slowly seemed to come back to her sense.

“I am _fantastic_.” Tally said somewhat sleepily. “Are you okay? I know I’ve got no idea what I’m doing but I could try…” Tally slowly sat up on one arm as she fumbled to find her words.

“No, no, I’m good. Now, let me take a look at that lip.” Raelle used her thumb once more to pull Tally’s lip down and see where the young woman had bitten into it. She covered the minor wound with the thumb and whispered what sounded like a prayer beneath her breath. When Tally looked down the hickies had all vanished and the small split in her lip was gone.

“Now, this part is important. If you have a partner who refuses this to you, send them my way and I’ll handle them.” Raelle settled in behind Tally, looping one arm about the redhead’s waist. She brushed some hair away from where it was getting in her face to reveal a sparkly, shiny, almost glowing mark decorating Tally’s skin. Raelle smirked once more, proud to have made the other witch forget about the mark completely.


End file.
